


Such a lonely guy

by dxniik



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxniik/pseuds/dxniik
Summary: Taiga is a famous pop start whose career is falling down the cliff. He's sure he does not need anyone to help him save his career. But Jesse can save more than that





	Such a lonely guy

“I don’t need anyone. I am a soloist, so. lo. ist. If it’s so hard for them to keep promoting me as a soloist, I’ll gladly go as independent. I am so done of the rules of the label anyways.” 

“Taiga, Do not make this more difficult for me. As your manager I am doing my best to convince the label, but you keep making my job harder with your scandals”

Kyomoto Taiga and his manager, a young woman called Sora were arguing in the woman’s office for the last half an hour. They were talking about Taiga’s future and how his image has been sabotaged during the last past months. 

“What scandals are you talking about? You know I have the press following me all the time and defame me with everything they say about me”

“Don’t you say driving drunk is not a scandal, Taiga. You got fined and thankfully it was only the fine and not some time behind bars"

“You know I was NOT drunk” Taiga sulked, angry. “My car suffered a mechanical failure. And I didn't run over anyone, I just crashed into a pizzeria. I didn’t drink a sip of alcohol that night”

“Yes Yes. I know. But you know that after that tabloid published the photos of your crashed car and that the police mentioned that you were allegedly drunk, that they would need to do breath tests, everything got screwed up. You refused to pay for the silence of the owners of the place, Taiga. They have us under their control. "

"Damn it.! Taiga shouted hitting the desk in front of him with both his palms. “They wanted money not to defame me, because the compensation for the damage to their property was paid immediately, the fine was shockingly high and you know that more than half of the fine was the compensation for the owners. I will not give them one more freaking coin and if I must report them for extortion, I will. "

"Sure, another legal mess would be cake cherry your career needs now."

Taiga grabbed his coat and started walking to the door.

"I'm off. Send me an email with whatever you talk with the label, and I hope it will be sent as soon as you solve everything. I will be busy composing the songs for my album. Good bye"

He said calmly, somehow anger was noticeable in his voice. He crossed the door frame and slammed the door behind him leaving the place. His manager didn’t even try to follow him. She just stayed in her office, grabbing the phone, she would need to make a few calls to save her artist’s career. 

On the other side, Taiga left the building as fast as he could, worried and stressed about the intense conversation he previously had, he knew that his future was hanging by a very weak thread and even if he tried, right now he did not know how to start solving the problems that were devastating his career. Despite being at night, he took his sunglasses and put them on before getting into a taxi, he indicated the address to the driver and the latter took him to his apartment, a place in the most expensive and exclusive area of Tokyo .

"What I am going to do?" He said between a sigh, as he laid his head on the glass of the car, hoping to get home to get some sleep, enough to relax and think with a cool head the next morning.

Kyomoto Taiga was born to be a music star. Since childhood he appeared in TV shows, commercials and always sang in social events with the greats of music in Japan. His moment came when he turned nineteen and signed a contract with a worldwide known label. He has been a soloist for seven years and has achieved great successes, nominations, awards, the visits of his videos exceed five and ten million during the first hours each time a video is published and has always scored on music counts and sales of his singles and merchandise. It sounds soon, but when he reached his fifth year of musical career, he decided to take a break. Upon returning, the three singles he released did not have the expected welcome and his label has pressed him for a new album to boost his career and start a tour. He has felt that he has failed and has begun to become depressed, attends many parties, usually drinks and smokes constantly and the scandals, real or not, have affected his career and his life even more.

He’s been thinking everything started to get worse after he broke up with his ex-girlfriend. The singer Suzuki Airi. Airi was his girlfriend during 3 years, they even collaborated in a song for one of her albums and she co starred with him in a movie based on the life of a singer. Their relationship was flawless and the press cheered their relationship and careers. Airi was involved in a rumor that she was cheating on him and dating her producer, news and tabloids filled Taiga with bad feelings and their relationship ended a month before he decided to take the break. Right after that, the songs he wrote were all about heartbreak, lies, pain. He didn't even want to sing those songs but he needed to somehow, get over it and if writing his feelings into songs would help him forget about that bitter episode of his life, he would at least try.

After his rest and his process of overcoming the breakup, Airi searched for him, contacted him and they met in a cafe in a quiet area of the city. She swore to him and assured him that nothing had happened between her and the producer. She explained that her producer was courting her and that the picture of the kiss, that picture Taiga saw in one of the tabloids, had been a mistake.  _ "He forcedly kissed me" _ she said.  _ "No tabloid shows that after the kiss I slapped him in the face and I fled from there." _ Airi's career right now was on pause as she refused to date the producer, they had temporarily canceled her contract. Although the relationship with Taiga was over and regaining his love was not something that seemed possible, it was important for her that Taiga knew the truth.

_ “I still love you” _

The sound the phone vibration abruptly woke Taiga up, it was a call from his manager. He decided to ignore it. He knew she would not have resolved anything yet. So, there was no reason to pick up the phone, the last thing he wanted now was to argue, again. 

***

“I have admired you since you won that TV contest. You were my favorite, I have to say”. 

Commented Taiga’s manager, leaving her cell phone down the desk and walking towards a couch in front of a young man, slightly noticeable foreign features, red-ish dyed hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a smile on his face. 

“You are the fresh image we need in the label. I was entrusted to find you and get you signed under our label. I have a proposal for you, Mr. Lewis.”

“Jesse, please call me Jesse” Said the guy in front of her. 

“Thank you very much for the trust, Jesse. I also thank you for coming to my office today. What I want to propose may sound strange, but I hope it can work.”

She handed him a folder, "Please open it and check."

Jesse followed the woman's instructions, opened the folder and saw a picture of Taiga.

"Oh! It's Kyomoto Taiga.” Jesse exclaimed pointing at the man on the picture.

"That's right. As I suppose you should know, he is one of the young artists that has had the most impact since the beginning of his career."

"I know, it's amazing. I won the contest by singing one of his songs. He's amazing. It's a shame that his new singles haven't been so popular. His musical taste is fascinating."

Taiga’s manager smiled at Jesse’s comment, she felt relieved that this guy would of course save Taiga’s career and of course, he himself would find the path to be the next male pop star. 

“I had no idea you admired him that much” The woman added and nodded to Jesse, asking him to continue checking the folder, Jesse did as asked. “Jesse, I would like you to be our next male pop star. But I want you to first debut in a duet. I mean, you are amazingly great to be a soloist and that would be my main idea. However, the label wants you to be part of a duet if that’s okay with you. And I really really hope that’s okay with you. We will of course boost your solo career soon as well”

Jesse stopped checking the folder, closed it and raised his gaze a little bit, he stared at a fixed point in the office and remained silent for a moment. He was shocked. 

***

About five weeks later, Taiga finally received an email from his manager, it was nothing relevant. But since the night he talked to her in her office, he decided to cut communication with everyone and focus on his lyrics, his music. The email was pretty clear  **‘We will be waiting for you in the label building, at your producer’s office. Please come at 10:00 am’** . Taiga was convinced the label would finish his contract and he was ready to start producing his own music all by himself. 

Reaching the twenty-first level of the building he came out of the elevator and walked towards the office. Inside the office the the producer, manager, a lawyer and the new artist. When Taiga opened the door, Jesse was signing up his contract, the pen was left on the desk and Taiga's voice interrupted the moment. 

“I hope I’m not late… Oh!” Taiga exclaimed when he entered to the office, seeing two unknown people, the lawyer and the young guy. “Am I missing something?”

“Taiga, glad you came. And you came at the perfect moment.” The producer, a man about twenty years older than him, wearing a fancy suit, walked towards Taiga and led him to the couch, beckoning Jesse to join them. “Taiga, this is Jesse, he’s our new artist.” Jesse bowed.

While the producer started talking about Jesse, Taiga got lost on the words, not paying attention to what the producer said. As soon as he heard that guy in the office was the new artist, he felt the producer was introducing him his replacement, he was starting to feel embarrassed and humiliated. He knew his performance was very weak lately, but he knew it was not fair to receive the news that way. 

“Taiga… Taiga” He came out of his thoughts a while later hearing the old man’s voice calling his name. “Taiga, are you even listening to what I am saying?”.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted” Taiga said blankly. 

“I know this can be unexpected and it will be hard for you to get used to the changes, but this will benefit your career. Both of you will be an amazing mixture and this will work”

“Mixture? Wait, what?” Taiga inquired a little bit confused “What are we talking about?”

“I thought you heard everything, Taiga. Is there something wrong with you? It can be difficult to assimilate this and I understand that you work better alone, but all the changes are good and everything will be a success. Jesse also composes and writes songs and I know you two will be the dreamed duet. Your fans will love him and he will attract new fans too. You two will be a hit, the biggest hit ever.”

“Duet?” Me and this guy?” You’re kidding right? You should be kidding. I’m out of here”

Taiga quickly stood up from the couch and walked out of the office, now even closing the door behind him. His manager chased after him and Jesse felt miserable, unwanted. 

“I shouldn’t have signed the contract.”

“No, no.” interrupted the producer. “Don’t you dare to say that, Jesse. Taiga will understand. It’s just a capricious pop star tantrum”

Jesse sighed worried, he was very uncomfortable with the fact one of his favorite artists would be in denial to work along with him. His dream was about to come true and now all his confidence went to trash after Taiga’s reaction. Jesse went back to his house and he followed the producer's instructions. He is dedicated to finishing the song he was writing, and composing the music of the song now paying attention to the correct musical notes that he should use to fit Taiga's voice.

  
  


***

“Okay guys, let’s start with the the sound test. And to rehearse the new song that we're going to release tonight at the concert”

The staff members were getting everything ready for Jesse’s welcome concert. During the last & months Taiga limited himself to come to the studio, record his lines, and digitally send all the material he composed, wrote directly to Jesse. No additional interaction ever happened and Jesse’s frustration was getting over him. Every time Jesse tried to start a conversation with Taiga, the older one dropped the conversation with phrases such as  _ “I’m busy” _ ,  _ “I have to go” _ or  _ “I don’t care about it” _ , even if Jesse still didn’t give up about getting closer to Taiga, he sometimes felt hopeless and awkward trying to befriend his workmate. 

“I’m a little nervous for the conc---”

“Yeah, yeah… You know… All I am hearing is blah, blah, blah, and all I want to hear is… … …” Taiga shut his mouth and stopped talking letting Jesse know he didn’t want to hear anything but the voices of the staff working to get the stage ready for the concert. Jesse nodded acknowledging Taiga’s request and pursed his lips trying to hide his feelings. He felt really awkward once again, uncomfortable, rejected. He was not that emotional, but he suddenly felt like crying. Nevertheless, he just cleared his throat and grabbed the mic once the music started, their voices harmonized flawlessly as they continued singing the song.

Rehearsals finished and Taiga rushed to the dressing room. Jesse silently looked how Taiga left the stage and he stood there for a while more, he wanted to walk around the stage once again so he would know how to move, where to walk and where to lock his gaze while singing the songs. All he wanted was his experiences workmate to help him, to show him some support and let him know everything would be okay, but he knew that would never happen. After surrounding the stage and walking all over the venue for the second time, he went back to the dressing room hoping he would not bother Taiga with his presence. He accepted a separated dressing room. However, the producer forced them to share dressing rooms to somehow build a friendship bond. 

Jesse arrived to the dressing room and found Taiga curled on the couch, evidently crying. Jesse was alarmed at the scene of Taiga crying on the couch and did not know what to do. He tried not to make noise and go unnoticed, wanting to ignore the older man crying in front of him, but it was unsuccessful when he moved, he tripped over a pair of shoes, the noise alerted Taiga and quickly sat up and wiped away the tears. 

"I'm sorry, I ... I was leaving. I won't bother."

"It's alright, it's your dressing room alike," Taiga said hiding his current condition.

Jesse nodded and walked to the mirror, looking once in a while at Taiga through the mirror's reflection. He knew that asking him something would be a waste of time and that he would surely receive shrunken shoulders or a slammed door in response.

“Are you okay?” He decided to ask.

“None of your business Jesse. You better pay attention to your hair”

There it was, nothing. Another failure trying to talk to Taiga. The older one walked to the mirror as well and started doing his hair, Jesse’s frustration kept growing, he definitely needed to do something to break the barrier Taiga built between them. 

“I really am sorry. Right after the concert, I’ll will quit and I’ll ask for the label to finish my contract. I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable or invade your life” 

Jesse stated seriously. He took his outfit from the hanger and he walked out of the dressing room he would better find the restrooms to change his clothes and give Taiga some space. Taiga on the other hand was shocked about Jesse’s words. He never meant to make the things that awkward between them. However, it was very hard for him go get used to sing only half of the songs, he never had another person next to him giving their opinion about his - their musical work. It was exhausting to him playing the bad, distant guy, but it was easier that way. He had not intention on at least try to be a better person with the newcomer. Somehow, Jesse’s words made him feel upset with himself, after his breakup he has been he decided to cut contact with people, he decided he didn't need, friends, comrades, family, nothing, nobody, but deep in his heart he knew that would not benefit himself at all. 

With all those thought running around his mind he dressed up on his outfit and walked to the stage. Jesse, backstage, was having an anxiety breakdown, hyperventilating and trembling non-stop. There was no staff member around to help Jesse recover his calm state, he was sweating cold and he was unable to utter a word. Taiga saw Jesse in a pinch and rushed to him, seeing how the taller one seemed to faint, luckily Taiga grabbed him and slowly laid him down the floor. "Jesse. ¡JESSE!" Taiga shouted, scared, shaking Jesse by the shoulders, trying to get him recover consciousness. "¡HELP!” Staff members heard Taiga asking for help and rushed to them. ten minutes left for the conferst to start and they quickly took Jesse to the infirmary, about two minutes later, Jesse recovered consciousness and sat up quickly, getting worried about the concert. Out of the infirmary, Taiga and his manager were talking about the concert, the plan was canceling it now. However, Taiga was worried this would ruin his so far better reputation. Then, about 3 minutes before the concert would start, the door of the infirmary opened and Jesse walked towards the stage. 

"I am perfectly good and the concert will be held. I am not going to discuss this with anyone"

***

“The concert was a success, the fan club grew 39%. Fans keep commenting on their social media performance and the press has praised the concert as the return of the year for Taiga and the debut of the year for Jesse. I told you guys, you two would be a success.”

The producer was talking to Jesse and Taiga at his office, showing them a few newspapers and TV reports. Taiga's serene expression was nothing next to Jesse's bright smile since he couldn't believe the reception so great he received from Taiga’s fans.

“I am not going to risk any of you both of you guys’ health and physical integrity, Jesse. And I applaud your commitment, but I disapprove of your carelessness. Take a break the following weeks while we get the new single ready to be released. We will have some events in a few weeks.”

The meeting with the produced ended earlier than expected and Taiga was the first one to come out of the office, Jesse followed him closely but taking care not to invade Taiga’s personal space. 

That afternoon Taiga accepted a meeting with his ex-girlfriend and he was very nervous to see her once again after long time. Jesse on his side, planned to meet some friends. 

Coincidentally, Taiga and his ex-girlfriend met in the same cafe as Jesse and his friends. Jesse noticed Taiga's presence but preferred to ignore it, he didn't want the older man's bad energy to ruin his day.

After Jesse passed out and still, weak, performed at the concert, the next day he spoke with the producer to ask for the contract be terminated. Since the fine for breach of contract was an extraordinary sum of money and that the producer made him understand that Taiga's whims and problems had nothing to do with him, Jesse entered into reason and decided to work even harder to boost his career, as well as Taiga's. The older on his part said nothing and made it as if everything had been forgotten. Taiga also noticed Jesse's presence and asked his ex-girlfriend to take a table further away from a certain group of boys, Jesse and his friends.

While Jesse was having fun talking about anecdotes of his new life as a raising star in the music industry, fooling around with his friends. Taiga's conversation was tough and unbearable. Airi was letting him know she would get married in about 3 months, that she would get married as a part of an arrangement for her career to get out of hiatus, she wanted to let him know she still loved him, but the marriage was something she had to do.  _ "If I can't get you back, I have at least get my career back, Tai" _ She commented. Taiga felt broken once again. The girl stood up, left money over the table to pay her coffee, leaned closed to Taiga's face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving the place. Taiga stayed there, stiff, tears filling his eyes, heart beat arrhythmic. He managed to pay the bill and left the place as fast as he could. Jesse noticed Taiga was acting strange, he apologized with his friends and followed Taiga. The older one walked slowly when he came out of the café and minutes later he started running aimlessly, Jesse ran behind Taiga, forcing himself not to lose track of Taiga who entered the first bar he spotted, all he knew was he wanted to drown himself with alcohol. Jesse secretly entered the place and sat at a table away from the bar, so that Taiga would not discover it. He asked for a cocktail without liquor and a bottle of water and spent the rest of his afternoon watching Taiga from afar, taking care that the elder didn't hurt himself by drinking too much. The hours passed and Jesse had to ask for something else or they would take him out of the place; this time he asked for a soda, Taiga for his part drank as if there were no tomorrow, different types of liquor, and occasionally lit a cigarette that never finished smoking.

Five hours later, completely drunk, Taiga lost his balance, a man next to him became annoyed to feel that Taiga lay on him from time to time. Jesse knew it would be time to get the blond out of the place before he regretted it the next day. 

The outrageous bill was paid by Jesse, he hopped into a taxi with Taiga and took the older one to his apartment. He had no idea where Taiga lived so it was impossible for him to take the drunk guy to his place. Thankfully Taiga was thin and short so Jesse managed to carry him all over the building, while waiting for the elevator and finally, lay him on his bed. Jesse was never a fanatic of alcoholic drinks, actually he felt sick to his stomach everytime he smelled very strong liquor scent, it reminded him his mom's alcoholic phase and all he knew was, if a person needed that much alcohol in their brain and veins, it was because they wanted to drown a feeling so badly. 

Somehow, Jesse found adorable how Taiga looked right now, even though the older one was was unconscious due to his drunken state, his expression seemed so calm that Jesse couldn't stop looking at him. The child rested his chin on the bed, sitting on the floor of his room, silently contemplating his idol. Taiga opened his eyes and smiled to Jesse. “I feel dizzy” Taiga stated and closed his eyes once again, Jesse didn’t move from his position and Taiga could feel Jesse's soft and sweeping breath near his face. 

  
  


That soothing breathing made Taiga feel in home, calm, some way... loved. With his closed eyes, he moved closer to Jesse, the younger one also had closed his eyes, he was probably tired, Taiga felt the urge to close the space between their lips and in a blink his lips were touching Jesse's, at not receiving a bad reaction from Jesse, Taiga started kissing softly, Jesse's lips felt like home, he never felt all those tingles when kissing someone, and maybe it was because he was drunk, but he enjoyed that kiss as he never enjoyed a kiss before. Jesse answered to the kiss and leaned closer to Taiga to deepen the kiss, yet in a tender way. Taiga needed to feel Jesse closer, he tugged the younger one from the shirt and pulled him closer, Jesse followed Taiga’s movements and hovered over the older one, resting his weight over his knees and palms, never leaving Taiga’s lips, softly caressing the blonde hair, no other noise but their breathings and kisses sounded in the room. 

Slowly, the kissed and petting evolved to desperate hand and fingers pulling and tugging each other’s clothing, both of them trying to get rid of the clothes of the other one, shirts falling on the floor, pants flying all over the room. Their breaths made heavier and the kisses more clumsy. Taiga, still feeling dizzy, kept searching for Jesse's lips and the latter did nothing but please him, kissing every time the older one found his lips, gently touching Taiga's skin with the fingertips and causing him to shiver and his skin will react to Jesse's gentle touch. They both wanted to move forward, they both new the other one wanted more, they both knew they needed one another more than anytime before. They kept kissing and touching one another, foreplay being longer than expected and then Taiga stopped the moment, Jesse was dumbfound and concerned that he would probably gone too far. 

“I… I’m…” Taiga took a deep breath. “I’m so drunk yet. I want you so bad, Jesse. I swear to god, I do.” He stated placing his hands on his temple. “But I don’t want to be drunk when that moment comes. I want to be completely sober, and if it’s okay with you, all I want us to do now is to cuddle until we fall asleep.” Jesse flickered a few times, confused but acknowledging Taiga's request. Honestly, he also wanted Taiga to be sober for the next step, he would feel so bad if Taiga would not remember anything the next day. Jesse nodded and slowly wrapped his arms around Taiga, spooning him and taking the blanket to cover both of them, he was tired anyways and it was better to recover energy, for later purposes. Taiga curled next to Jesse and closed his eyes, whispering a  _ "Thank you" _ before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something different at the end and it became super fluffy at the end, idek if it was what I expected lol And it was longer than expected.
> 
> Please comment if it was good or something so I can decide if I stop trying to write fanfics.
> 
> My first KyoJe fic btw. They are my favorite pairing and I never wrote about this pairing before. Shame on me.


End file.
